


Flight

by DinsRazorCrest



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Torture, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin, Swearing, The Galactic Empire Is The Worst (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinsRazorCrest/pseuds/DinsRazorCrest
Summary: You grew up in an Imperial campment and after the destruction of the second Death Star, you had hoped to be set free. This however was not the case and you were shipped off to an old Imperial base to be experimented on. One fateful day you managed to take a TIE fighter and escape. Now the Empire has send bounty hunters after you and your precious jewel.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways I had this idea at 11pm on a busy day so it isn't perfect. English isn't my first language so please excuse any typos or incorrect sentences  
> -  
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of experimentation, forced pregnancy, abuse, torture.  
> If you are uncomfortable with this, don't read it.

You had been walking for a while. Sweat dripped down your face in fast streams. The jungle was humid and uncomfortable but you would take this over another day at the Imperial clinic. They called it a clinic, at least, to you it was a prison. A place to wake up with bruises and to go to sleep with a bloody nose. A place that performed tests on you. They called you the Empire's Mother. They had implanted an modified embryo into you and now you were 5 months pregnant. Painting you like some saint that would birth the heir to the Imperial throne and retake the galaxy from the New Republic.

You managed to run away. How you did it is still a bit vague to you. You were too much in shock to think of your actions. One moment you managed to open up your cell door, the next you were seated into a TIE fighter and getting the hell out of there. You ditched the fighter on a random planet in the Outer Rim and since hitched rides in other people's spaceships to make shure that the Empire didn't track you.

You ended up on a jungle planet in the Ileenium system called D'qar. It was uninhabited by humanoid creatures. Only native species lived here but every now and then a ship would pass by for the various fruits that grew here. You had gathered that the Empire didn't want anything to do with the planet that lived between the Mid and Outer Rim so you found someone to fly you over. You were dropped off a few hours ago.

Maybe it wasn't smart to go to a planet like this, especially with your pregnancy. But you would rather die in childbirth than go back to the Empire, so you took the chance in the hopes to be truely untrackable. Knowing the Empire they would likely send bounty hunters after you the moment they figured out you were gone and found the TIE fighter to be abandoned.

Your legs hurt. Your feet were swollen and the Empire issued clothing clung to your body in an uncomfortable manner. The dirt between your toes was ridden with stabbing twigs and shrubbery. Animals croaked, groaned, creaked, screamed and called around you. Every now and then you would spot shining eyes glance your way through the treebranches. It first unsettled you but now your exhaused head barerly glanced at the eyes anymore.

After a few more long minutes walking, the sound of water could be heard. Perking up, you tried to walk as fast as you could to the sound. A tiny creek came into view. Landing roughly on your knees, you scooped up as much water as you could manage and slurped it quickly, trying to rehydrate yourself. A few hiccups left you as you kept drinking too fast so you forced yourself to calm down. Your hands then pressed on your swollen stomach.

"Hey there, baby. I know we didn't get off to a great start here, or in general, but know that I am here. The mean people won't touch us anymore, I swear this to you" you mumbled, a tired smile making its way on your face. You stroked your belly. Even though the way you got this child was unethical, your motherly instincts still kicked in. This child too had been subjected to the horrors of the Empire even though they hadn't been born yet. It made you that bit more angry about the Empire. You had been enslaved to them since childhood, and now they were ready to enslave another child. A baby.

After your moment of rest and angry mulling about the Empire, you made your way downstream. Your feet sloshed through the undeep side of the creek. You hoped it would lead you to a lake or an open space of land where you could build shelter. Today wouldn't be that lucky though, as the sun started to set through the trees and the forest became darker with the minute.

Looking around, you found a fallen down, hollowed log not far from the creek. It would do for the night. It was big enough to sit in, the trees of D'qar were gigantic, but it was dirty and smelled moist so you hoped to at least get a bit of sleep. At least you were sheltered if it started to rain, and there were a few fruit trees closeby for food. You would gather some in the morning, though. You weren't really hungry at the moment, the Empire only giving you the bare minimal for you and your child to survive. Which meant that you often skipped dinner.

Closing your eyes tightly. You imagined a place far away, safe from the Empire where you and your child could live in peace. Where no experiments were. Where you weren't shades of purple, blue, green and yellow from the many beatings you took. Where you had people that loved you. Slowly, you fell into a light sleep

**Author's Note:**

> No Mando yet, he will be here soon. I know it's kind of short, I am not really used to writing long chapters (I dont write very often).


End file.
